everwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of the drama series Everwood, which was broadcast from The WB for the first time on September 16, 2002. Summary After his wife is killed in a car accident, Dr. Andrew Brown (Treat Williams) moves his 15-year-old son, Ephram (Gregory Smith), and 9-year-old daughter, Delia (Vivien Cardone), to the idyllic environs of Everwood to make a new start. In the opener, the relocation sparks harsh words and hurt feelings between the emotionally distant father and his neglected son, despite Andrew's attempts to reconnect with the teen. The good doctor also runs afoul of the town's only other physician, Dr. Harold Abbott, when he decides to open his own practice---right across the street from his rival's office Full plot A new morning in New York City. The Browns are having breakfast. Julia tries, as usual, to make peace between her teen son, Ephram, and her husband, Dr. Andy Brown, one of the most famous neurosurgeon in the US. While Delia, their little daughter, is pretty sure the Giants are the best team ever, Julia reminds Andy Ephram's piano recital is this evening. The next scene is set at the hospital. Dr. Brown is explaining a complicated surgery procedure and the patient's wife can't help but say: "I hope he's good as he's brief". It's nine o'clock but Andy is still at the hospital, of course late for the recital. A policeman stops by. Something terrible has just happened: Julia died in a car accident. Months go past, life goes on but Andy isn't the same old Dr. Brown. In the end he made up his mind. Fresh news: the Brown are moving into Everwood, Colorado. Ephram doesn't seem exactly enthusiastic but that's it. Life in Everwood can get started. While Delia seems quite happy, Ephram's mood keeps on not being that great. When Andy tells him he can get him to school, Ephram's replay is clear: "I appreciate the offer but it's ten years too late". Definitely a meeting day. Andy meets his neighbour, Nina; and, at school, a girl named Amy catches up with Ephram. It turns out Dr. Brown wants to open up a general practise in a very weird place: Everwood'd old train depot. Actually Everwood already has a town doctor but Andy doesn't seem worried about this. The next morning, Amy and Ephram go walking through the snow, enjoying the beautiful view. Amy asks Ephram what's like to be son of a such famous doctor. He starts describing that Dr. Brown isn't only an excellent surgeon but he's also the worst father ever. Anyway, Ephram wonders why Amy wants to make him feel welcome, and Amy's tells him "You just gotta kinda tragic, lonely thing going on. I dig it." As soon as they come back at school, Amy's brother, Bright, is waiting for her. He reminds her their father might be really mad at her if he found out what's going on with Ephram; Amy waves it off. Meanwhile, Andy meets the other town physician: Dr. Harold Abbott, who, by the way, is totally positive no one will use Andy's medical services. However, it turns out someone is willing to work for him: Edna Harper. "Forty years nursing experience. That includes two tours of 'Nam, Army Nurse Corp, thrice decorated". Dr. Brown can't help but hire her. Tough dinner at the Browns. Andy and Ephram get into a fight when Andy tells him he should start playing piano again. Ephram's sarcasm does not forgive. "Yes, Father. For it is only through the gift of music that I can truly heal the pain that's been growing deep within me." As soon as Ephram storms off, Andy begins to see something unusual. Flashback. Julia and Andy are talking in their house in New York. She asks him what he would do if he was left alone but he seems more interested in dancing with her. "There's Gershwin and there's Sinatra." Unfortunately, at the moment, there is only a puzzled Delia, who, caught Andy dancing alone in his bedroom. The next day, Delia confesses to the school bus driver, named Irv, her father might be out of mind. Irv assures her he's just heartbroken. Meanwhile, Ephram finds something on his locker: an handwritten message from Amy. She wants to meet him after school. At Dr. Brown's office, another fresh news: his medical services are totally free of charge. "No cash, no checks, no credit cards. Not even Discover." After school, Ephram heads to catch up with Amy, but she's not there. Actually there are only Bright and two friends of his. Amy runs there just two minutes later. Bright invites her to tell Ephram why he's hanging out with him, even if she does have a boyfriend. It turns out Ephram doesn't want to listen. However, as soon as he starts walking away, Bright tells him Ephram's father is totally crazy; of course, they end up fighting. Later, Dr. Brown shows up at school for getting Ephram back home. Amy, Bright and Dr. Abbott are there as well. Surprise, surprise... Doctor Abbott is Amy and Bright's father. Anyway, as soon as Ephram and Andy get home, they have a big row. Ephram ends up telling Andy "I wish you died instead of mom!". Then, while Ephram has gone for a little riding, Nina, offers some tea to an upset Andy. She points out: "Well, the only thing harder than being a parent is a single one." Andy couldn't agree more. The next morning, half of Everwood's population is waiting for Dr. Brown's free services. Dr. Abbott cannot believe this. Anyway, when he sees Edna coming he starts freaking out even more. "Oh, you have done some ludicrous, asinine things in your lifetime but your working for this man?" Yep, Edna is clearly Dr. Abbott's mother. In the meantime, Amy catches up with Ephram and she convinces him to go with her to Denver, where there is her boyfriend. "Come with me. After that, you don't have to talk me ever again if you don't want to." Dr. Brown wants some explanation from Edna but she assures him that working for him isn't part of any revenge scheme. "Even though I did kind of enjoy the look on that sour apple's face this morning." Meanwhile, Amy and Ephram are in Denver. It turns out Amy's boyfriend, Colin, is lying in a coma because of a car accident. Ephram's father could be the only one able to help him out. At the Browns, Andy is cooking dinner. Suddenly another flashback: Julia and Andy are in the living room and she is speaking about a little city she visited with her parents when she was little. "Just remember one thing. Everwood, Colorado. It's where I'll be." Delia comes over and she sees what's happening. In that moment Andy snaps out of his "dream". "That's okay, Dad. I know what's wrong with you. You've a distraught heart". Tearful scene. In that moment, Andy and Delia heard some music playing. Ephram is finally playing the piano. Andy seats near him and they both agree that, yesterday, they said something they didn't mean. In the end, we see Ephram and Andy still "sitting together like for the first time". Cast and Characters Main * Treat Williams as Dr. Andrew Brown * Gregory Smith as Ephram Brown * Emily VanCamp as Amy Abbott * Vivien Cardone as Delia Brown * Tom Amandes as Dr. Harold Abbott * Chris Pratt as Bright Abbott * Debra Mooney as Edna Harper * John Beasley as Irv Harper Guest Recurring * Stephanie Niznik as Nina Feeney * Brenda Strong as Julia Brown * Lee Garlington as Brenda Baxworth Cameo * Kevin Thompson as Samuel Feeney * Stephen Warner as Teen #1 * Shawn Anderson as Teen #2 * Edna Pozer as Lady #1 Trivia * This is the first episode of the series. * This episode marks the first date of Amy and Ephram. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1